It is known that bandwidth and resolution are parameters that can affect the performance of a Digital to Analog Converter (DAC) circuit. Bandwidth may be improved by parallel processing. However, processing variables, such as temperature, voltage, and the like, may present difficulties in improving the resolution of a DAC. For example, when a DAC has a resolution greater than 10 bits, the complexity (and the price) of the DAC may increase significantly.
In addition, after manufacturing the DAC, a trimming process may be used to compensate for the processing variables. For example, some conventional processes use a laser to calibrate the DAC by trimming resistor structures to adjust the values thereof. Accordingly, the space occupied by the trimmed components may not be used for other purposes. Furthermore, the cost of manufacturing the DAC may increase because the resistors that are to be trimmed are manufactured to have a large size to increase the resolution of the DAC.